


TATOO

by Ray_YOON



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	TATOO

李昇勋有两处纹身。  
一处在后颈，众所周知，是环绕着W，无比温柔缱绻的Inner Circle宇宙。  
一处在小腹，鲜有人知，两手翻转花绳，性感地沿人鱼线向未知处延伸。  
后一处纹身意味不明。  
但只有金秦禹知道，这第二处纹身，其实有着浸染无限情色的含义跟用途。  
也只有他知道，那里纹的是——一颗星星。  
纹身的想法在李昇勋脑海里挥之不去，原因是某天他半夜醒来，却见金秦禹在他床畔，慌忙别过脸，徒留双眸光华转瞬即逝。他忙起身拉住受惊的小鹿，紧盯着对面盛满慌乱的星眸，开口：“看来我醒得很是时候，星星都落在哥的眼里了。”金秦禹闻言，惊讶得微微张开了嘴。见他此状，李昇勋勾起嘴角，俯身上去，吻住了那双日思夜想的唇。像是压抑了许久的感情在这一瞬爆发，金秦禹颤颤巍巍地闭上眼，睫毛簌簌发抖。激烈的啃咬厮磨间，李昇勋气息不稳低声轻笑：“哥，我去把你纹在身上吧，这样你就走不了了。” 金秦禹闻言，忙不迭睁开双眼，撞进李昇勋带笑的眼里，这一望，便耀眼得让李昇勋移不开眼。他伸手扶住金秦禹脆弱的后颈，带向自己，加深了这个吻。似是觉得不够，李昇勋拉着金秦禹把他抵在墙上亲，不禁情动之时，两人都起了反应，差点儿就擦枪走火。但李昇勋堪堪停下，金秦禹在他怀里微喘，眸里水光潋滟，不敢去看李昇勋。李昇勋俯下身，附在他耳边嗓音暗哑：“哥，再等等我，明天，明天好吗？”金秦禹虽心中不解，但还是红着脸点了点头。  
第二天，李昇勋便在腰间人鱼线纹上了那颗星星。  
金秦禹的舌沿着李昇勋精致的锁骨，游移到劲瘦的胸膛，舔过肌肉分明的小腹，一路向下，轻轻舔舐纹身，刚纹好的纹身周围还泛着粉红的印记，用小舌舔舐时带来一点刺痛。又痛又痒的快感让李昇勋不禁一阵战栗。舔到了那处硕大，金秦禹便轻轻舔遍柱身，再舔到顶端，将整根吞到口中。金秦禹口腔内的紧致丝滑让李昇勋难以压抑地自喉间发出阵阵喘息。金秦禹的股间也早已湿得彻底，蜜液不停涌出打湿了床单，小穴的两片软肉一开一合，饥渴地等着肉棒的鞭笞。又长又粗的肉棒顶到金秦禹的喉间，过分的硕大将他的嘴填得满满当当，涎液控制不住地自嘴边流出，流至精致锁骨，好不色情。扶着金秦禹的脖颈，快速抽插了几十次之后，李昇勋在金秦禹嘴里释放出来，发出一声满足的喟叹。还未来得及舔净的白浊自金秦禹嘴角流下，李昇勋笑了笑，“这次该我喂饱哥了。”旋即将他压在身下，骨节分明的手自金秦禹圆润饱满的屁股向上，处处点火，夹起胸前两点茱萸，轻拢慢捻，惹得身下的人娇喘连连，双腿大张，蜜液潺潺流淌，打湿了腿间。“哥这里好湿啊”李昇勋一边在金秦禹耳边轻声说，一边往小穴滑进一根手指，不停戳刺试探，金秦禹面色潮红，不住呻吟，李昇勋便再往小穴加了一根手指，加快了抽插的速度，另一只手不停地掐弄乳头。金秦禹难以承受两处敏感点带来的极致快感，两手抓住身侧床单，不禁放声呻吟，纤腰也随着手指的抽插不停摆动。  
“啊……再深点…啊…好棒…顶到了…再快点…”淫言浪语从嘴角还留着白浊的小嘴不停溢出。李昇勋听此，抽出手指，身体一沉，将整根阴茎填进金秦禹早已痒得不行的小穴，发了狠地操起来。快速有力的抽插每一次都顶到那处软肉，引得金秦禹阵阵浪叫。抽插数百下之后，金秦禹的小穴一阵痉挛，呻吟声也越来越高，李昇勋也被夹得一阵战栗，将精液悉数留在金秦禹体内。  
事后，金秦禹钻进李昇勋怀里，闷闷的声音自李昇勋胸膛传来  
“昇勋啊，以后只有我可以看这个纹身，知道了吗？”  
李昇勋亲亲他的发顶，闭上了眼：“遵命，我的星星。”


End file.
